Secrets Revealed
by BladeGuy9
Summary: Wondering what Marceline's song was about, Bubblegum sets out to find her and get some answers; however, the candy princess gets more than she bargained for when she confronts the vampire queen.


Secrets Revealed

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: Well, I saw "What Was Missing" and loved the episode. However, the ending was not what I expected. It was funny, but I thought that Marceline would've had an item that Bubblegum gave her. But no, that's not the case. Anyway, I was inspired by the episode, and I looked at a few Bubbleline pictures. And thanks to the pictures, I've inched toward the Bubbleline shipping. This story has no correlation with my other stories; this might be its own little series depending on how good it turns out.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

><p>Bubblegum pants heavily as she heads up the stairs of her castle to her room. It had been one heck of a day for her. She had an unexpected "visit" from the Door Lord, who took a valuable possession of hers, as well as something from Finn, Jake, and BMO. The four buddies followed the Door Lord to Marceline's house, where they assumed he took something of hers as well. With Marceline added to the group, the five of them chase him until he runs through the Door of the Door Lords, which will only open to a song sung by a genuine band.<p>

After countless tries, Bubblegum and Marceline get into a fight, which eventually leads to the break-up of the band. However, Finn's song brings them back together and causes the door to open. They confront the Door Lord, who mumbles something that Finn isn't able to understand. Marceline translates it saying that friendship is more valuable than any of their items. The Door Lord mumbles something with glee, happy that they understand. In the end, they end up beating him up for stealing their stuff anyway. Finn, Jake, and BMO receive their items back, and a black rocker shirt Jake thought was owned by Marceline.

However, the shirt actually belonged to Bubblegum. It was given to her by Marceline a long while back. Marceline wondered why it was so special to her since she never sees her wear it. Bubblegum tells her that she uses it all the time as pajamas, which makes Marceline happy. Finn wonders what Marceline's stolen item was, but figures out that she just wanted to hang with them. Frustrated, Marceline turns into a monster and chases the group. Finn, Jake, BMO, and Bubblegum manage to get away and head home.

Bubblegum opens the door to her room and lets out a heavy sigh. "Man, I am tired; think I'm gonna turn in early," she says, removing her tiara. She starts removing her outfit and puts it in a dirty clothes pile, leaving her with just a purple bra and purple panties. Bubblegum walks over to her dresser and opens the second drawer. She pulls out an old pair of baggy pink short shorts and puts them on. She turns to her bed and sees the black T-shirt she got back laying there. She walks up to it and picks it up, smiling as she puts it on. Once on, she stretches her arms behind her back and beneath her shirt. She unhooks her bra, pulls it out, and tosses it to the dirty clothes pile. The candy princess walks toward her desk, where a mirror sits. Sitting down, Bubblegum undoes the band holding her hair together and lets it dangle. Bubblegum begins brushing the knots out of her hair, thinking about the day she just had. However, one thing keeps sticking to her mind: Marceline's song.

_That song… what was it about? It was obviously intended for me and not Finn or Jake. _Bubblegum tries to push the memory to the back of her head, but it always ends up finding its way back. _Ugh! Why can't I just forget about that song? She was probably just trying to get under my skin. _Bubblegum nods. "Yeah, that's it. She was just trying to get under my skin." She continues brushing her hair, but slows down. "But something caused her to stop. But what?" Now with the memory stuck in her head for good, Bubblegum sets the brush down, puts her boots back on, and heads down to the foyer. She sees the door the Door Lord created to escape still sits. Wanting answers, Bubblegum goes through the door, not caring that all she's wearing is a T-shirt, shorts, and boots.

* * *

><p>Marceline, still frustrated with Finn and the others, makes her way back to where the Door of the Door Lords sits to retrieve her sun hat and sun resistant gloves. She picks them up and goes to head back through the door leading to her place, but she stops when she realizes the Door of the Door Lords is still open. The vampire queen looks around to make sure no one is around. She sets her stuff down and walks in, where she sees the beaten and tied up Door Lord sleeping peacefully. Marceline looks down and spots the Door Lord's bag lying on its side two feet from her.<p>

She picks up the blue bag, reaches in and pulls out a toy train. Not really caring whose item it is, Marceline shrugs and tosses the toy locomotive off to the side. She looks into the bag and spots a twinkle at the bottom of the bag. She reaches in and grabs the object that gave off the twinkle. Sitting in Marceline's palm is a small black locket shaped like half of a heart attached to a black chain. On it is half of an 'F', a full 'F', and an 's' written in pink. She opens it and inside is half a picture with Bubblegum on it wearing the outfit she wore while trying to get the Door of the Door Lords open. In the picture, she is seen smiling at something, enjoying whatever is making her smile. Marceline stares at the picture in a trance like state, not wanting to take her eyes away from it.

"Hello? Marceline?" calls a voice. Marceline snaps out of her trance and turns around to see the candy princess standing in the doorway wearing the shirt she gave her. She's glad to see that Bubblegum wasn't lying about wearing it as pajamas.

"Oh, it's just you, Bonnibel. What are you doing here?" she asks nonchalantly, turning back to the picture.

Bubblegum takes a step toward the queen. "Well, I did have a question, but a better question is what are _you _doing here?"

There is a brief silence between them. "I just came here to get my protective sun gear back," Marceline finally says, refusing to remove her eyes from the picture.

Bubblegum looks behind her and sees the gear sitting on the rock she sat on while playing music by using BMO. "But your stuff is out there," she points out, turning back to Marceline. She then notices Marceline holding something. She takes a few more steps toward her. "What's in your hands?" she asks sweetly.

"Nothing," Marceline lies. Bubblegum can tell she's lying. She slowly walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Marceline-"

"I SAID NOTHING," she hisses, turning around and making a scary face that doesn't freak out Bubblegum. Doing so, Marceline drops the locket and it lands in front of Bubblegum's feet. She looks down and picks it up, speechless at what she is holding.

"Marceline... you kept this?" she manages to say.

Marceline sighs. "Yeah, I did, so what?"

"But I thought the Door Lord didn't take anything from you and you just wanted to hang out with us."

"Well, the "Dork" Lord went after my axe-bass first, but I grabbed it before him. So instead, he took the locket."

Bubblegum looks back and forth between the vampire standing before her and the locket. Without warning, Marceline takes the locket from Bubblegum's hand and stashes it in her pocket.

"Look, I've been embarrassed enough today. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Marceline floats out of the Door Lord's domain without saying another word and picks up her stuff. But Bubblegum chases after her and catches her, managing to put a hand on her shoulder. The vampire queen stops and turns around to see Bubblegum.

"Didn't you just here me?" she asks, getting a little irritated that Bubblegum won't let her leave in peace.

"Marceline…" starts Bubblegum as she reaches inside her shirt and pulls out a locket that looks exactly like the other half of Marceline's locket. This locket; however, is pink with the letters 'B' and half an 'F' in black. The locket is held by a pink chain. Bubblegum opens the locket and inside it is half of a picture with Marceline in her why-wolf dress smiling and playing her axe-bass. "...I've kept mine as well," she finishes.

Marceline drops her things and pulls her locket out of her pocket. She puts it next to Bubblegum's, revealing they fit together perfectly and create 'BFFs'. The picture inside also matches perfectly. In the picture, Bubblegum is smiling at Marceline as she plays her axe-bass.

"You mean... you kept your half as well?" asks Marceline.

Bubblegum nods. "Of course I did."

A small smile makes its way onto Marceline's face. "Wow... I'm so touched," she says, blushing. "I didn't think you'd keep it."

"The locket means a lot to me. Every time I look at it, it reminds me of the day when you got me my half and how we were practically the best of friends."

Marceline smiles at her as a tear begins forming in her eye. Bubblegum smiles and gives her a hug. Marceline wipes the tear away and returns the hug. "So, what was the question you wanted to ask me?" she asks, remembering why Bubblegum came in the first place.

"Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. It's just... that song you sang." Marceline looks down at her, realizing what she's going to ask. "What was that about?"

Marceline stares into her black, beady eyes for what seems like hours. Bubblegum anxiously waits for her answer. Finally, Marceline answers her question by planting a kiss on Bubblegum's lips. She lets out squeak, surprised by what Marceline is doing. But for some reason, Bubblegum doesn't want to pull away. During the kiss, she can vaguely taste strawberries, while Marceline tastes the sweet taste of bubblegum. She pulls away, both females blushing.

"Now, let _me _ask you something. Do you feel the same way?"

Now it was Bubblegum's turn to stare into Marceline's black, beady eyes. Shocked by the answer Marceline gave her, she can't figure out what to say; she was beyond speechless. She just stands there, staring into Marceline's eyes, thinking of what to say. But, after careful consideration, she answers Marceline's question by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she asks.

Marceline smiles and brings the candy princess closer to her and the two stare up at the stars as they sit down on a rock. They snuggle with each other, enjoying the clear, beautiful night. Bubblegum eventually falls asleep, her head resting on Marceline's lap as she breathes peacefully. Marceline takes notice, picks her up, and takes her back to the Candy Kingdom. Along the way, Marceline occasionally gets a strong whiff of bubblegum, which makes her smile. The vampire girl opens an unlocked window to Bubblegum's room and flies in. She takes her boots off, sets her down on her bed, and tucks her in. Marceline looks down at the sleeping cutie, smiling at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully. "I love you," she whispers, kissing her cheek afterwards. Marceline floats out the window and takes one last look at Bubblegum before flying off into the night.

The End


End file.
